pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldilocks
Origin A princess was so beautiful and had such golden hair that she was known as Pretty Goldilocks. A neighboring king fell in love with her from her description, but much to the king's disappointment, she rejected his ambassador, saying she had no wish to be married. A young courtier and royal favorite, called Charming, told his friends that if he had gone, she would have accepted, and the king threw him in prison. He lamented his fate, and the king, hearing, told him what he had said was the cause of it. Charming said that he would have drawn such a picture of the king as to make him irresistible to her, and the king decided to send him. On the way, he helped a carp that was out of water, a raven being chased by an eagle, and an owl caught in a net; each one promised to help him. When he attempted to bring his master's suit before the princess, she told him that she had lost a ring in the river and was so vexed that she would not listen to any suit unless the ambassador brought back her ring. His dog, Frisk, advised him to try, and the carp brought him the ring. When he brought it to Goldilocks, she told him that a giant (who was a prince) had tried to marry her and was troubling her subjects. She could not listen unless he killed the giant. He went to fight it, and with the raven's aid in pecking the giant's eyes during the fight, he succeeded. Goldilocks refused unless he brought her some water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty, and the owl fetched the water for him. The princess agreed then and made preparations to go and marry the king, although she at times wished they could stay, and she would marry Charming. Charming refused to be disloyal to his king. Goldilocks married the king but remained fond of Charming, and Charming's enemies told the king that she praised him so highly, he should be jealous. The king had Charming thrown in a tower. When Goldilocks begged for his freedom, the king refused, but decided to bathe his face in the water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty to please her. A maid had broken that bottle, though, and replaced it with another, not knowing that the enchantment on that water would cause anyone who bathed in it to die. Frisk came to the queen and asked her not to forget Charming, and the queen immediately released him and married him. Notes *Given the inaccuracies of fairy tales, it is possible she is one and the same as the girl who met three bears. It's really up to a creator as to how they want to handle the situation. See Also *Wikipedia *ComicVine *Fables Wikia Category:Real Name Unknown Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Madame d'Aulnoy - Creator Category:French Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dell Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Kitchen Sink Characters Category:Antarctic Press Characters Category:Gilberton Characters Category:Gold Themed Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Shrek Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Babes in Toyland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:ABC Characters